O Que Somos, O Que Nos Tornamos
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Diana x Leona] Faltando poucos dias para dar início ao Rito de Kor, Leona pondera sobre quem é o que está prestes a se tornar. *YURI - F/F *


_**Heya!~**_

 _ **Esta fic em particular se passa na antiga lore de Monte Targon e dos seus ilustres habitantes.**_

 _ **Como eu já tenho bastante coisa antiga escrita aqui eu vou publicando os capítulos outroscontos aos poucos, então fica ligado!**_

 ** _Enjoy~_** [Deep down / I can only feel / It's my calling~ Calling~]

* * *

Leona estava a poucos dias de completar dezesseis anos e dar início ao Rito de Kor, a última e mais importante provação para os jovens guerreiros da tribo de Rakkor -além de se ser uma simbologia para o fim de um árduo treinamento de anos e o inicio da vida adulta para cada jovem vitorioso enfim ser considerado um legítimo guerreiro Rakkor-. Leona sentia que estava mais do que na hora de finalmente provar seu valor para sua tribo e ela sabia o quão habilidosa era e o quanto não desejava fracassar, contudo, junto a euforia pré batalha em seu âmago habitava uma incômoda preocupação e tristeza, pois sabia exatamente o que aconteceria com seu adversário se ela completasse o Rito de Kor com sucesso e isso a assustava. A jovem guerreira já havia perdido amigos próximos e isso desencorajava bastante sua vitória. Ela não queria ser obrigada a cravar sua espada no coração de um inocente... Leona sequer queria passar por perto da arena de batalha pois, se passasse, lembraria dos gritos agoniados de Eustachius, do peito aberto de Ceneu e a cabeça cortada de Nervae e Alcaeus.

 _Todos seus amigos de infância._

Preferiu em vez disso recorrer ao antigo ponto de encontro de seus amigos e lá ficou por um tempo. Ela trazia um cesto aberto com Dentes de Leão consigo. Era seu meio de demonstrar luto; um ato que já se repete à pelo menos cinco anos. Desta vez o luto era mais doloroso, pois o único grande amigo que lhe restou foi Pantheon e ele, diferente de Leona, estava mais e mais ansioso pela sua vez na arena de batalha. Certamente Pantheon é um guerreiro nato, mas isso de certa forma a orgulhava e entristecia. E tristeza por tristeza, Leona continuou com seu ato em memória aos amigos.

Sentindo o vento soprar contra si, Leona pegou a flor do cesto e soprou, fazendo suas pétalas voarem soltas. Feito isso, ajoelhou-se e fez uma pequena prece para cada um de seus amigos sem perceber a sombra que se formou ao seu redor.

\- Leona.

 _A Rakkor ignorou a voz ríspida e terminou sua última prece, depois virou-se para fitar Pantheon com olhos marejados._

\- Todo ano é a mesma coisa... Por quê, Pantheon? Para que serve o Rito de Kor afinal?

 _Sua voz doce tremia a cada sílaba._

\- Já te dei a resposta antes, Leona. E mesmo assim você continua a vir aqui sofrer pelas almas que já se foram.

\- Mas agora é diferente... EU que vou estar lá depois de amanhã! Sou EU quem terá de sacrificar uma vida em troca da minha!

 _Pantheon apenas estendeu sua mão para Leona, que o fitou por segundos antes de aceitar a ajuda e se levantar. Ambos se afastaram do memorial rústico e se sentaram em um dos bancos de pedra ali próximo. Leona o olhava perdida, e como se estivesse a responder a um pedido silencioso Pantheon tirou seu elmo, revelando a marca profunda em seu rosto por conta de seu árduo treino._

\- Espero que não estejas pensando o contrário.

 _O guerreiro tinha um tom ligeiramente preocupado na voz._

\- Talvez...

\- Escute, Leona. Não posso dizer que tem outro jeito porque não há. Você vai desperdiçar um talento e uma bondade natural por alguém que talvez nem mereça respirar. Acha mesmo que seu sacrifício vale à pena?

\- Não _merece_...? Como pode ter tanta certeza que meu oponente não **_merece_** viver, Pantheon!?

 _Panteon suspirou pesadamente. Não era muito de demonstrar emoções além de fúria. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, abriu a sacola de couro de cabra e tirou uma garrafa com vinho. Tomou o primeiro gole demoradamente até voltar a fitar Leona com um olhar culpado._

\- ...Porque é o que me faz aceitar nossa perda.

 _Leona mordeu o próprio lábio em desgosto._

\- Você nasceu mesmo para a guerra, caro amigo.

 _Leona pesadamente pôs sua mão no ombro de seu amigo querendo confortá-lo. O guerreiro fechou seus olhos por instantes antes de voltar à velha postura firme e sem emoção._

\- Se for o que me manterá vivo, é o que farei.

 _E ofereceu a garrafa para Leona, que hesitou em pegá-la. No fim deu mais um suspiro longo e junto ao amigo ela tomou da bebida alcoólica com um sorriso derrotado. Ambos deixaram o reconfortante silêncio acalmar seus corações até Leona se virar novamente para responder a o olhar distante de Pantheon._

\- Heh. E pensar que seu sonho era ser padeiro...

\- Nunca deixou de ser. Mas não é uma baguete e uma forma redonda que vai me manter vivo no Rito de Kor.

 _Leona o devolveu a garrafa quase vazia, e o guerreiro deu o gole final por ela. Suspirando pesadamente -como quem ainda procurasse uma fagulha de emoção nos atos calculados-, Phanteon fitou Leona profundamente com um meio sorriso._

\- Mas Talvez... Talvez se eu viver o suficiente para não ter mais forças para cravar minha lança no peito do inimigo mas ainda sobrar alguma para aguentar o calor de uma fornalha, eu não vou pensar duas vezes e fabricarei o melhor pão recheado de Monte Targon.

\- Tomara.

 _E leona ergueu a nova garrafa e brindou com o guerreiro._

\- Mas a pergunta real é: Qual é o seu sonho, Leona?

 _Leona baixou olhar._

\- Que o Rito de Kor deixe de existir...

 _Disse ela com a voz fraca._

\- Sabes que em nossa cultura o ataque e a única defesa. Eu entendo o ponto de vista da nossa tradição. (pausa) Não concordo, mas entendo. (outra pausa) ...Eu penso que é uma forma de garantir nosso triunfo.

\- O Rito de Kor não pode ser o único meio de garantir nossa sobrevivência! Se eu ao menos tivesse voz...

\- Voz não, mas estômago e fígado sem dúvidas tem. Então beba. Alivie sua dor.

 _E ambos dividiram suas dores e suas glórias até o entardecer._

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Como prometido no profile do FF. Net e aproveitando o ócio da quarta feira de cinzas deste cárnavéél, eu voltei a publicar umas fics de lolzinho e pah...**_

 _ **(A maioria da época entre 2014~2016 antes das grandes mudanças e o assassinato do jornal da justiça e a lore do jogo. Eu não sinto a mínima vontade de acompanhar as mudanças do lolzin ou voltar a jogar então nem vai rolar cameos de campeões que vieram depois de... Sei lá, abril/2016?).**_

 _ **Pelo menos eu fui legal de deixar vocês devidamente avisados hehehe**_

 _ **(190413) (140217)**_


End file.
